jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Immobilizer-418-Interdictor-Klasse-Kreuzer
Der Abfangkreuzer (auch Interdictor-Kreuzer vom engl. interdiction = verbieten, verwehren), war ein seltener Schiffstyp innerhalb der Imperialen Flotte, welcher mit Gravitationsprojektoren ausgerüstet war. Er war somit in der Lage, einen Masseschatten zu erzeugen, der es anderen Schiffen unmöglich machte in den Hyperraum zu springen und Schiffe die sich dort bereits befanden, würden in den Realraum zurückgeworfen werden. Beschreibung Aufbau Der von den Sienar Flottensystemen entwickelte Abfangkreuzer verwendet ein ähnliches dolchförmiges Chassis wie ein ''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer und verfügte auch über ähnliche Komponenten. Jedoch wurde nach der Entwicklung eines funktionierenden Gravitationsgenerators nicht ein vollkommen neues Schiff entwickelt. Die Ingenieure von Sienar entschieden sich für die Umrüstung des bereits existierenden ''Vindicator''-Klasse Kreuzers zu einem effektiven Abfangschiff. Hierfür wurde ein Großteil der Bewaffnung ausgebaut und auf ein Teil der Transportkapazität verzichtet um den Gravitationsgenerator sowie die vier charakteristischen Gravitationsprojektoren in die Schiffshülle einzubauen, welche deutlich als Halbkugeln an der Ober- und Unterseite des Schiffes sichtbar sind. Der Hauptgrund für die Wahl des Vindicator-Kreuzers war jedoch, dass dieses Schiff die nötige Energie für die Erzeugung eines künstlichen Schwerkraftfeldes erzeugen konnte. Dieser Hauptreaktor, welcher ungefähr ein Drittel des Schiffskörpers einnahm, befand sich im hinteren Bereich des Schiffes, unter dem Kommandoturm, war von außen jedoch nicht sichtbar wie bei anderen Sternzerstörern. An der Unterseite befand sich ebenfalls die Primäre und Sekundäre Hangarbucht für die zwei Jägerstaffeln und vier Transportfähren die ein Abfangkreuzer mit sich führen konnte. thumb|left|Schemata eines Abfangkreuzers Als Bewaffnung verfügte der Kreuzer, neben seinen Jägern und den Gravitationsprojektoren, noch über Lasergeschütze, welche in zwanzig Vierlingsbatterien an der Schiffshülle angebracht waren. Diese befanden sich üblicherweise an kleinen Erhebungen an der Oberseite und an den Außenseiten des Schiffes. Sie waren so angeordnet, dass zehn der Geschütze einen Schusswinkel besaßen, der es ihnen ermöglichte direkt nach vorn zu feuern, während die restlichen zehn Geschütze je zu fünft an der linken oder rechten Seite der Hülle angebracht waren. Doch eigneten sie sich nur bedingt für den Raumkampf und wurden meist nur im direkten Nahkampf gegen feindliche Großkampfschiffe verwendet. Sollte es dennoch zu einem Feuergefecht kommen, würden ein dutzend Deflektorschildgeneratoren das Schiff vor Schaden schützen. Jedoch ist die Hülle des Abfangkreuzers äußerst einfach zu modifizeren, um so die Schiffe für spezielle Missionen umzubauen. So gibt es auch Modelle, die mit Ionenkanonen ausgestattet sind, um somit auch Schiffe unbeschädigt einzufangen. Alle Modelle hatten jedoch gemein, dass sie kleinere Einbuchtungen an den Seiten besaßen, in denen Senoren und Zielsysteme für die Waffen untergebracht waren. Angetrieben wird das Schiff von drei Antriebsaggregaten, welche am Heck des Schiffes untergebracht sind. Befehligt wird das Schiff, ähnlich wie bei anderen Schiffen des Imperiums, von einem Kommandoturm, welcher über dem Schiff ragt, und über die Brücke in seiner Mitte, einen Computerkern sowie über zwei Kommunikationseinrichtungen verfügt. Verwendung thumb|Standart Abfangmanöver Abgesehen von seinen beiden Jägerstaffeln, welche üblicherweise aus TIE Abfangjägern bestanden, und seinen Vierlingsgeschützen, war die Hauptwaffe des Abfangkreuzers seine Gravitationsprojektoren. Der mit ihnen erzeugte Masseschatten entsprach dem eines großen Asterioiden oder eines Planeten und hinderte somit Schiffe, die sich innerhalb dieses trichterförmigen Schwerkraftfeldes befanden, in den Hyperraum zu springen. Die einzige Möglichkeit dem zu entfliehen, war es aus dem Gravitationstrichter zu entkommen, doch dies war ähnlich schwer wie einem Traktorstrahl zu entgehen. Da Abfangkreuzer sehr selten und sehr kostbar waren, wurden sie oft am Rande eines Schlachtfeldes platziert, so dass sie von dort aus ihre Beute genauestens im Blickfeld hatte und ihre Projektoren jederzeit neu ausrichten konnten. Ein zweites Aufgabenfeld und auch ein Effekt des künstlichen Masseschattens war es, Schiffe die sich bereits im Hyperraum befinden wieder zurück in den Realraum zu ziehen. Da es äußerst schädlich war durch ein Objekt mit Masse einen Hyperraumsprung durchzuführen, besaß jeder Hyperraumcomputer die Möglichkeit das Schiff wieder in den Normalraum zurückzubringen, falls ein Objekt mit einer großen Gravitationskraft auf der Flugstrecke auftauchen sollte. Dies ist jedoch ein sehr gewagtes Manöver auch für die Besatzung des Abfangkreuzers, da hierfür der genaue Kurs des abzufangenden Schiffes bekannt sein muss. Wenn die Informationen korrekt waren und das Schiff in die Nähe des Gravitationskegels kommt, wird es zurück in den Realraum geworfen. Dort kann das Schiff, dessen Besatzung zumeist mit so einer plötzlichen Rückkehr im Realraum nicht gerechnet hatte, von Begelitschiffen des Abfangkreuzers angegriffen oder durchsucht werden. Das Imperium wendet diese Taktik oft in der Nähe bekannter Hyperraumhandelsrouten an, um Transportschiffe nach Zollgut zu durchsuchen. Obschon die Möglichkeit Schiffe an der Flucht in den Hyperraum zu hindern, bzw. sie wieder aus ihm herrauszuziehen, eine beeindruckende Waffe gegen die gefürchteten blitzartigen Angriffe der Rebellen-Allianz war, so war ihr Einsatz nicht ganz ungefährlich. Zum einen brauchte der Generator bis zu einer Minute um sich vollständig aufzuladen, so dass es einigen Schiffen in dieser Zeitspanne gelingen konnte dennoch zu fliehen. Zum anderen war das Bedienen der Gravitationsprojektoren nicht ganz einfach. Um einen Bereich im Raum mit den Projektoren zu treffen musste der Techniker die Entfernung zwischen dem Schiff und dem Bereich in Betracht ziehen, da es mit zunehmender Entfernung schwerer wurde den Kegel punktgenau zu platzieren. Zudem nahm der Effekt des Schwerkraftfeldes mit der Entfernung ab. Man konnte die Projektoren zwar ohne Zeitverzögerung wieder abschalten, doch waren sie einmal benutzt dauerte es eine gewisse Zeit, bis der Projekter erneut eingesetzt werden konnte, ohne dabei den Generator zu beschädigen. Es bestand zwar die Möglichkeit den Projektor schon früher wieder in Gang zu setzen, jedoch waren die Chancen hierbei ernste Schäden am Schiff zu verursachen umso höher, je näher der Zeitpunkt an der Abschaltung des Projektors liegt. Einen einmal platzierten Schwerkrafttrichter zu bewegen oder zu verschieben war nur schwer möglich und wurde umso unmöglicher, je größer die Strecke war, um die der Kegel bewegt werden sollte. Die Aktivierung der Gravitationsprojektoren hatte zu alle dem noch Auswirkungen auf den Abfankreuzer ansich. So litt die Geschwindigkeit und die Manövrierbarkeit des Schiffes mit jedem Projektor der eingeschaltet war bis zu dem Punkt wo alle vier Projektoren eingeschaltet waren. Die größte Gefahr für einen Abfangkreuzer bestand jedoch in feindlichen Schiffen. Diese sahen meistens in ihm ihren Hauptfeind, den es auszuschalten galt, damit sie wieder in den Hyperraum flüchten konnten. Sollte nun der Begleitschutz ausfallen und das Feuer auf den Abfangkreuzer gerichtet werden, geriet der Kapitän eines Abfangkreuzers in eine Zwickmühle. Wenn das Schiff Schäden erlitt, musste er sich zwischen dem Wiederaufladen der Schilde oder dem Weiterbetrieb der Gravitationsporjektoren entscheiden, wobei oft die erste Möglichkeit gewählt wurde, mit einer anschließenden Flucht in den Hyperraum. Eine Besonderheit der Gravitationsprojektoren war es, dass man ihre Polarität verändenr konnte, ein Trick der nur wenigen und sehr erfahrenen Offizieren bekannt war. So gelang es Admiral Teren Rogriss an Bord der Stellar Web mit dieser Möglichkeit ein auf Kollisionskurs befindliches Schiff abzubremsen und dannach zwei, gleichpoligen Magneten ähnlich, sich von diesem Schiff abzustoßen, um so hinter dieses zu gelangen. Geschichte Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg thumb|Imperiale Abfangtaktik Die ersten Abfangkreuzer wurden von Sienar rund zwei Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin fertiggestellt. Jedoch waren diese Schiffe extrem teuer, besonders aufgrund ihrers Gravitationsgenerators, so dass nur sehr wenige dieser Schiffe die Imperialen Werften verließen. Da sie so kostbar waren entschieden die frühen imperialen Taktiker in ihren Doktrinen, dass sich ein Abfangkreuzer aus den direkten Raumkampf raushalten sollte und nur vom Rande der Kampfzone aus operieren durfte. Zwar verfügte das Imperium schon vorher über Abfangschiffe, doch erwies sich das Design von Sienar als das erfolgreichste, obwohl die Produktionszahlen dieser Schiffe bis zur Schlacht von Hoth nur gering blieben. Der Erfolg des Abfangkreuzers überzeugte das Imperium sogar so sehr, das es aufgrund dessen einige normale Sternzerstörer mit Gravitatiosnprojektoren ausrüstete. Dennoch schaffte es Sienar bis zur Schlacht von Endor nur eine Handvoll Abfangkreuzer zu produzieren, von denen die meisten im Äußeren Rand eingesetzt wurden, wo sie oft Hyperraumhandelsrouten überwachten und Jagd auf Schmuggler machten. Hierbei wurden sie oft mit anderen Schiffen in Gruppen eingesetzt, da ein Abfangkreuzer alleine nur über ein geringes Offensivpotential verfügte und zudem oft das Ziel der abgefangenen Schiffe war. Auch nach dem Debakel von Endor und dem damit verbundenen Tod des Imperators änderte sich an dem Aufgabenfeld des Abfangkreuzers recht wenig. Es gab jedoch immer mehr Kreuzer die alleine operierten und deshalb ihre Jägerzusammenstellung änderten. So transportierte der Kreuzer Detainer anstatt der 24 Jäger nur noch 12 und ersetzte den Rest durch Skipray-Blitzjäger und ''Gamma''-Angriffstransporter um ihre abgefangene Beute besser einfangen zu können. 6 NSY traf die Sonderstaffel nach ihrer zweiten Neugründung zum ersten Mal auf einen Abfangkreuzer im Chorax-System. Das ''Viper'' genannte Schiff war auf Schmugglerjagd und nur rein zufällig im System. Später jedoch nutzte Ysanne Isard, die Leiterin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes und derzeitige Herrscherin des Imperiums, solche Schiffe gezielt gegen die Sonderstaffel. Nach einem Unfall, für den Isard ein Mannschaftsmitglied der Viper verantwortlicht machte, lief das Schiff mitsamt seiner kompletten Crew zur Neuen Republik über und war zugleich das erste Schiff dieser Art in ihren Diensten. Das Schiff sollte später eine wichtige Rolle bei der Eroberung Coruscants spielen. thumb|left|[[Luke Skywalker auf der Flucht vor der Schimäre]] Nachdem der Untergang des Imperiums weiter fortschritt gelangten immer mehr dieser Schiffe in die Dienste von Kriegsherrn wie z.B. Zsinj oder Teradoc. Doch mit der Rückkehr Großadmiral Thrawns 8 NSY und seiner damit verbundenen Machtübernahme, dienten viele dieser Schiffe wieder dem Imperium. Unter dem Großadmiral entfaltete der Abfangkreuzer sein wahres Potential. Der Chiss, der schon zuvor mit dieser Art von Technologie zu tun gehabt hatte, nutzte die Abfangkreuzer zunächst gezielt um Personen oder Schiffe zu fangen. So versuchte er Luke Skywalker auf seiner Reise von Nkllon nach Jomark gefangenzunehmen, was jedoch misslang. Anschließend verwendete Thrawn die Schiffe immer mehr für den Kriegsdienst. So hielt er sich eine kleine Reserve von Schiffen in der Nähe des Schlachtfeldes zurück, und ließ anschließend seine Abfangkreuzer zuerst in das System springen. Diese halfen mit ihren Schwerkrafttrichtern beim platzieren der Hauptflotte. Anschließend, nachdem er die Lage analysiert hatte, ließ er den künstlichen Masseschatten der Kreuzer auf bestimmte Brennpunkte der Schlacht projezieren. Wenn das geschehen war, übermittelte er der Reserve Sprungkoordinaten, welche die Schiffe auf Kurs mit dem Schwerkraftfeld bringen würde und so kamen die Reserve Schiffe zielgerichtet an dem Punkt aus dem Hyperraum, an dem Thrawn sie gebrauchen konnte, wie z.B. in der Nähe einer Raumstation um diese mit Feuer einzudecken. Später entwickelte Admiral Ackbar aus dieser Taktik, das Thrawn-Zangen Manöver. Mit dem Tod des Großadmirals und dem erneuten Untergang des Imperiums gelangten viele der kostbaren Schiffe in die Hände der Neuen Republik. Diese ließ die Schiffe modifizieren, indem die Techniker die Wiederaufladerate und die Reichweite der Gravitationsprojektoren verbesserten. Dieses Schiffsmodell wurde Immobilizer 418A genannt. Doch auch auf Seiten des Imperiums verblieben die Schiffe im Einsatz. So wurden im Jahr 19 NSY Lando Calrissian und Senator Miatamia von solch einem Schiff aus dem Hyperraum gezogen, um auf den scheinbar zurückgekehrten Großadmiral Thrawn zu treffen. Neue Konflikte Auch im Zuge der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong fand der Abfangkreuzer erneut Verwendung. Während der Schlacht um Ithor setzte die Neue Republik unter anderem den Abfangkreuzer Regenbogen von Coruscant ein. Admiral Traest Kre'fey hatte die Regenbogen hinter einen der Monde von Ithor versetzt um sie so vor einer Entdeckung durch Yuuzhan Vong Schiffe zu schützen. Nachdem die Invasoren den Planeten Ithor durch eine biologische Waffe zu einem leblosen Steinbrocken gemacht hatten, drehten sie bei um das Ithor System zu verlassen. In diesem Moment machte die Regenbogen einen Mikrosprung in eine enge Umlaufbahn des Planeten und fuhr alle Schwerkraftprojektoren hoch. Durch dieses Manöver wurde die Masse des Planeten fast verdoppelt und die Yuuzhan Vong Schiffe wurden vom Planeten angezogen. Die Zeit, die die Yuuzhan Vong benötigten um ihre Schiffe aus dem Schwerkraftsog zu befreien reichte den Truppen der Neuen Republik für einen vernichtenden Angriff auf das Flaggschiff Erbe der Qual und mehrere andere Schiffe. Ein weiterer Abfangkreuzer wurde bei Sernpidal eingesetzt um den das dort im Bau befindliche Weltenschiff zu vernichten. Der Kreuzer, kaum mehr als ein Wrack wurde per Autopilot in das System entsandt und aktivierte seine Gravitationsprojektoren. Auf diese Weise wurden die Hyperraumaustrittspunkte verschoben und anhand von präzisen Berechnungen konnte die Neue Republik nun Raumjäger in das System springen lassen und die Verteidigung an den ursprünglichen Sprungpunkten umgehen. Der Abfangkreuzer wurde kurz danach von Yuuzhan Vong Schiffen zerstört. Bei der Schlacht von Duros nutzte der Abfangkreuzer Memory of Ithor seine Projektoren um die Yuuzhan Vong Verteidiger im System festzusetzen und so ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu beginnen, das in der Befreiung von Fondor gipfelte. Die Memory of Ithor wurde später noch bei der Schlacht von Bilbringi eingesetzt wo sie letztendlich von den Yuuzhan Vong zerstört wurde. Auch die Imperialen Restwelten bedienten sich weiterhin der Abfangkreuzer. So positionierte Großadmiral Gilad Pellaeon den Abfangkreuzer Wrack an einem Hyperraumweg, der zu einem imperialen Sammelpunkt führte. Der Kreuzer konnte so mögliche feindliche Flotten aus dem Hyperraum reißen und die Hauptflotte noch rechtzeitig vorwarnen. Im weiteren Kriegsverlauf stellte die Neue Republik jedoch die ''Mon Mothma'' und die ''Elegos A'Kla'' in Dienst, welche zwar Sternzerstörer waren, jedoch auch über Gravitationsprojektoren verfügten, die sich im Innern der Schiffe befanden. Trotzdem blieben die Abfangkreuzer bis Kriegsende im Einsatz. Hinter den Kulissen *Entwickelt wurde der Abfangkreuzer für das Imperial Sourcebook von West End Games und erschien zum ersten Mal in Erben des Imperiums von Timothy Zahn als Teil des Erweiterten Universums. thumb|Ein [[Interdictor Sternzerstörer]] *Mit der Erschaffung der X-Wing Comicreihe wurde für eine Geschichte ein neuer Schiffstyp eingeführt. Von den Ausmaßen und dem Aufbau glich es einem normalen Sternzerstörer, doch verfügte es zudem über die vier charakteristischen Halbkugeln auf der Ober- und Unterseite. Es handelte sich hierbei um ein weiteres Abfangschiff, jedoch wurde in den Comics dieses Schiff explizit nicht als Abfangkreuzer, sondern als Dreadnaught, also Schlachtschiff, bezeichnet. *Nach dem ersten Auftauchen in der Geschichte The Phantom Affair, erschien ein weiteres Schiff dieser Art in Mandatory Retirement. Das als Binder bezeichnete Schiff tauchte in Isards Rache erneut auf, diesmal wurde es jedoch als Abfangkreuzer klassifiziert. *In einigen älteren Darstellungen des Abfangkreuzers besitzt dieser nur zwei kugelförmige Projektoren in seiner Schiffshülle. Dies könnte daher kommen, dass es im Imperial Sourcebook nur eine Seitenansicht des Schiffes bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab, welche nur zwei Kugeln offenbarten. Als jedoch The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels erschien, offenbarte die dortige Frontalansicht, sowie die perspektivische Darstellung, dass das Schiff vier Kugel auf jeder Seite besitzt, anstatt nur zwei. *Im PC Spiel Empire at War haben Abfangkreuzer zusätzlich noch die Fähigkeit, feindliche Raketen abzulenken. Es ist aber anzunehmen, da dies nur im Spiel vorkommt, dass dies nicht zu seinen tatsächlichen Fähigkeiten gehört, sondern vielmehr aus Gründen der Spielbarkeit und Balance hinzugefügt wurde. *Im PC Spiel ''Rebellion'' ist die Fähigkeit des Abfangkreuzers und seines Gegenstückes auf Seiten der Rebellion, dass kein einziges Schiff während einer Raumschlacht diese Verlassen kann, solange das Abfangschiff noch intakt ist. Ein gezieltes Abfangen von Schiffen, oder das spezielle verhinden eines Sprunges einzelner Schiffe ist nicht möglich. Quellen *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' *''Mission der Rebellen'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''Kommando Han Solo'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Isards Rache'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Die Verheißung'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Die letzte Prophezeiung'' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *Gravitationsprojektoren auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Abfangschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik en:Immobilizer 418 cruiser